46th Hunger Games
by The Ice Princess93
Summary: Interactive! You are the tributes and the sponsors!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I know this gets done fairly often but I think it would be fun to write a story like this. It is a Hunger Games that happened pre-Katniss because the whole rebellion thing would kind of throw that off. So, here is how this is going to work, or at least how I intend for this to work. You can either be a tribute or a sponsor, you pick. There will be the twenty four tributes and the same number of sponsors, and no you can't sponsor yourself. If you want to participate you can either PM me or write everything in a review, which would be a little bit easier since everyone else can see what is taken, but however you want to it's your decision. If you want to be a sponsor, just say the District and then the boy or the girl. For a tribute, write a description of what you want yourself to look like.....or your tribute.....however you want to interpret this, plus whatever they are good with, if anything. Their strengths, talents, etc. Please note that if you try to make your character really really crazy good or some crazy physical description, I may do a _teensy_ bit of editing because then it would be no fun. Just try to make them believable, I mean they are all starving so no hair with colorful streaks that are way off from their natural hair color, e.g. black hair with blue streaks. You can tell me their personality as well and whatever else you want to say about them, e.g. their background. I will try to update a list of which spots have been filled as quickly as possible! Thank you!**

**District 1:**

**Boy: Dunstins keeys**

**Girl: Shimmer Galton**

**District 2:**

**Boy: Willifred Wahren**

**Girl: Mallena Wahren**

**District 3:**

**Boy: Christian Garl**

**Girl: Sylvia Sweyney**

**District 4:**

**Boy: Toby**

**Girl: Shelby Lindton**

**District 5:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Cody Catch**

**District 6:**

**Boy: Kayne Sidon**

**Girl: Cielle Junn**

**District 7:**

**Boy: Leslie**

**Girl: Andrea Mills**

**District 8:**

**Boy: Hessan Chiffon**

**Girl: Gretel de Raven**

**District 9:**

**Boy: **

**Girl: Ebony Woods**

**District 10:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Taryn Hart- Sponsor- P.W. Bing**

**District 11:**

**Boy: Leo**

**Girl:**

**District 12:**

**Boy: Fang Loving**

**Girl: Rain Donovan**


	2. Chapter 2

In the Country of Panem it is the day of the Reaping. The children between the ages of 12 and 17 are waiting to see what their fate will be. Will they live another year and simply watch the merciless fight to the death of the twenty four tributes from the twelve districts? Or will they live it? Their lives hang in the balance and they know it. With a one in a million chance of their name being chosen out of a giant glass ball, one girl and one boy from each of 12 districts, thier life could be forever altered, or even ended completely. Twenty four will go into an unknown arena of horrors, but only one will emerge.

Shimmer Galton considered all of this nervously. With or without her name being drawn from the great ball, she was going into the Games. She could only hope to return victorious. She certainly had good odds. Her uncle had been a victor years before and one of her cousins had won seven years ago. She had been training since she was six. She had a very distinct advantage over many of the other districts. There were a maybe six or seven others who might cause her some problems.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost missed the girl tribute's name being drawn. Before the girl with the brown hair had made it all the way up the steps to the stage, Shimmer was out of her seat, calling, "I volunteer" in a steady voice. She walked up to the stage confidently and when she made it close to the girl, she said, "Well, we couldn't have you representing our district now could we? You have brown hair."

The girl looked relieved that Shimmer had volunteered in her place, but she appeared hurt by the comment. Shimmer hadn't meant it hurtfully. She just thought that the girl should know. She really wasn't a mean person.

She shook hands with the mayor and took her place as the boy's name was called, "Dustins Keeys" A small boy stood up from the twelve year old section. He was so tiny, his wispy blonde hair getting in his eyes. He would have been almost adorable if not for his eyes. When they landed on Shimmer, she tried to shake the urge to cringe. There was something about him. He looked so innocent. He should be innocent and adorable, but there was something in that look that screamed 'killer'.

Dustins stepped up onto the stage. He gave off an air of reasonable confidence, or so he hoped. But inside he was shaking. He most definitely was not supposed to be chosen. He would have volunteered if they had just given him a few years to bulk up and learn a bit more about weapons. It was too early for this.

He shook hands with the mayor and took his place while a few speeches were read and they were taken to the Justice building for their goodbyes. He looked at Shimmer. She was very pretty, he thought. Her long, wavy blond hair fell down her back and her large green eyes were incredible. Too bad only one of them could make it out, and he would do everything in his power to ensure that that person was him.

In district two, the Reaping unfolded more dramatically.

"Mallena Wahren!" The woman called cheerfully as Mallena hunched down in her seat, unable to believe this. The girl next to her nudged her and reluctantly she stood and made her way to the stage. VERY reluctantly. When she was standing in her place on the stage, she fully expected someone to volunteer in her place, but no one stood, no one. She was shocked. This was one district where one could count on volunteers.

She was still more shocked at the name that was called for the male tribute.

"Willfred Wahren" The cheerful voice rang out and Mallena was horrified to watch her twin brother rise from his seat.

_This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening_, she chanted in her head. She knew what was going to happen. Even if both of them managed to reach the end, one of them would die. Only one of them was going to be left alive in a few weeks time.

Will took a shaky breath as he made himself a promise. He would do everything in his power to make sure his sister made it out of that arena. He knew that to save her meant death for him but he didn't care, or so he tried to tell himself.

He shook hands with the Mayor and looked at his sister, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. She was crying, the tears sparkling in the sunlight like little diamonds on her cheeks as she looked back at him, silently begging him to tell her that this was a dream. That she would wake up and everything would be normal. That they would have school in the morning and be forced by the Capitol to watch the horrific Games on television. She silently begged him to tell her that she didn't have to live through the slaughter.

* * *

**First chapter!!! Yay!!! Okay, so I am going to try to do at least two districts at a time for this part so you don't have to wait for twelve different chapters before the real stuff starts happening**


	3. Chapter 3

In District three, everyone was waiting anxiously for the names to be called. They just wanted to know that they would be safe for at least this year and that they would go home with their family and watch the poor kids who were in the Hunger Games, who were picked instead of them.

Unfortunately for Sylvia Sweyney, this was not the case. She would not be going home with her parents and her little sister, or going to school to learn about wires and electricity and such. Instead, she would be put on a train to the Capitol where she would be fighting for her life in the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed. And her family would be here, watching. If she died, they would see every terrible second.

The thought brought tears to her eyes as she walked up onto the stage and waited for her district partner to be called.

"Christian Garl", the name was called and she turned to watch as a very small boy, no more than four foot seven walked onto the stage to join her. She knew him. He was in her classes. She also knew that while he looked small and innocent like a seven year old, the boy with the dark hair who stood in front of her greatly enjoyed watching the Games every year. He took some sort of sick pleasure in them while everyone else shuddered.

And now she shuddered to think of how he would be actually fighting in the Games. She could see him smiling as he killed, loving it. It was enough, and the world around her faded to black.

Christian watched as the pretty, silvery haired girl he would face in the arena collapsed on the stage. She couldn't even handle seeing one of her competitors. She would die before the Games really started. Probably collapse before the gong went off and they would have to scrape her off of the ground. Oh well, one less tribute he would have to go through. Now how would he kill them all? Due to his......unfortunate size he wasn't too adept with weapons. Not to mention, the kids here were kept inside all the time to learn about electronics, something he could probably use to his advantage. Just kill them all with wire. The only problem would be whether or not the Gamemakers would provide him with any. And if Sylvia made it past the bomb, past the blood bath, he would enjoy hunting her down and carving up her pretty little face with a knife. She was one that he would take his time on.

And so the seemingly innocent boy plotted twenty three deaths, not including his own, as speeches were given and other children breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, in District four, the children called were less sociopathic.

"Shelby Lindton" Called the sickeningly cheery voice, and with head held high, Shelby walked gracefully to the stage to take her place. She had, of course, been trained to a certain degree just in case she was called, and she was incredibly happy at the moment that she had been. Still, she had considered herself safe. At eighteen, this was the last time she was to be entered into the drawing, and of course she had been chosen. She had already lost two of her best friends to the Games.

She would go to the Games with grace and poise and make sure she looked drop dead gorgeous doing it. If she was going to die, she was going to make damn sure that she look stunning when when she did. She couldn't have people remembering her as some pathetic girl who couldn't even have the dignity to die with her hair in the right place, like that girl last year, what was her name? She had even been stupid enough to be beheaded. That was a very unflattering way to go. Shelby hoped that if she did die, she would get stabbed through the heart, nothing too messy.

The next name called, Jason something or other, didn't make it out of his seat before a boy named Toby volunteered. He wasn't tall, shorter than Shelby by about three inches, but he looked very muscular from fishing constantly. It was hard work. That was why the tributes from four were so well prepared. They had the advantage of learning how to use weapons and grow strong with the Capitol condoning every second of the training.

Toby didn't really know what made him get up and volunteer for the boy. Maybe it was because he looked so young or that his arm didn't look quite right or maybe he just wanted to experience the Games after seeing them his whole life.

He walked to the stage and stood, grinning for some unknown reason. He was going to the Capitol. He had heard they had some pretty good food, so at least he would get to really eat before getting murdered by some other kid. Of course, he would kill too if given the chance, so he wouldn't hold it against whoever killed him, plus the obvious reason; He would be, you know, dead.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yes, I am making Christian a sociopath, which is not a psychopath. If you don't know what a sociopath is, they are manipulative to the extreme, have no empathy or remorse, and only show love or concern when it suits them. Those emotions are not real. Causing pain to others causes them no guilt. So you can see why this would be a good personality to put in the Games.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies first!" The Capitol representative for District five said cheerily as she plunged her hand into the massive glass orb full of names on tiny slips of paper. Tiny death sentences pulled out joyfully by the peppy woman with purple hair who would enjoy watching whoever's name she pulled from the ball fight for their life and kill other children in the process.

For that reason the slight blonde girl in the roped off section for fifteen year old girls nearly passed out when her name was called. Not for fear for herself, though there was also that, but for fear of what might become of her grandmother if she didn't return. Her grandmother had no other family. If Cody didn't make it, there would be no one to take care of her. Cody got the food and Cody got the money to pay for it. Granted, there were certain....illicit activities involved, but she was fifteen. She would take what she could get.

"Cody Catch?" The representative called when she didn't come forward right away, not realizing that it wasn't possible for her to move being slumped over in her seat barely conscious and all. Someone next to her helped her up. She barely noticed as her best friend all but carried her to the stage and left her to climb up the stairs on her own. Nor did she hear the clapping of the crowd or the name that was called. Her eyes were focused on her grandmother whose hands covered her face. The people around her tried to comfort her, but she waved them off. Cody felt tears prick her eyes as she watched.

The name that was not heard by Cody happened to belong to one Ian Karl. He stood sullenly and walked to the stage. He was broad shouldered and tall. He had a fair chance and he knew it, but that didn't mean he liked this any more than his teary eyed district partner. He figured he might try to join the careers because he was no good at surviving. He was from a slightly wealthier family where he had never needed those skills which the less fortunate learned early, and now his family's prosperity was coming back to bite him. Who would have guessed that the lack of want for food in his home could very easily be the death of him?

The District six contestants weren't fairing much better, with the thirteen year old Cielle Junn already on the stage, her thin frame wracked with sobs. Hers was a different pain than Cody's, but no less potent. She had no one to care what happened to her. She hadn't had anyone since she had been abandoned at age seven to fend for herself. She found her own food and she had stolen and lied to get it. But she hurt because she knew she would be all alone, with nothing to tie her to the outside world once she made it into the arena. No person to make her want to return, no one who would miss her when she inevitably died.

"Kayne Sidon", and she sobbed harder when she got a taste of what she would be up against. The huge, muscular boy stood from the eighteen year old section and she could tell, when he was on the stage, that next to him she looked like a puppy. A tiny, frightened puppy.

Kayne's father had been a winner. His uncle had been a tribute. His two cousins had been tributes. Even his twin older siblings had been tributes in successive years. Only Lizzie, his sister had lived. And she wasn't quite right after Jamie had died and she had experienced what he had. So basically, it was in Kayne's blood to go into that arena and try to prove himself like his father and sister had. His father had been secretly training him for this because he knew the odds that he would get picked. And he had been right. So Kayne would enter the arena with an advantage and with the knowledge that he had a chance and he had a legacy to uphold. Even the family that hadn't returned had made it pretty damn far. Not that he wouldn't try to win of course.

**Sorry this took so long! I'm too lazy to do the little dashes this time. Sorry if there are any mistakes I wrote this like fifteen minutes! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Andrea Mills!" The chipper voice called out over the crowd.

The girl in question happened to be sitting in the group of sixteen year old girls and, unlike many of the others, whose thoughts would be about how hopeless their fate would be in the games or who had already begun planning, her first thought was, _Oh, thank God it wasn't one of the twins_. Her only two eligible siblings for the games, at twelve years, were twin girls. They were joined at the hip and couldn't go anywhere without the other, not even dates. Their fiery red hair was quite an anomaly among district seven and they finished each other's sentences. It was really quite cute. And Andrea couldn't imagine what would have happened had one of them been chosen.

So, not quite happy for her fate, but not terribly disappointed either, she walked up to the stage. A slight misfit among her 5 brothers and sisters, she did not share their vibrant red hair or their naturally slightly tanned skin. Where they were all very short, the twins being about 4'8", she towered over them at 5'9". With her strawberry blonde hair that wasn't even curly like theirs, she seemed adopted. Her pale skin was the icing on the cake. The only common thread between her and her family were her brilliant emerald green eyes that observed anything and everything quietly from the side, always assessing.

And so those eyes observed her district partner, a boy named Leslie whose twin sister, Taylor just so happened to be Andrea's best friend. He was a boy who could not blend in to save his life. He was over six feet tall with red hair, which for some reason always seemed to stay close to Andrea because there were maybe ten people in the whole district with that color hair and she knew eight of them personally, six of them being in her immediate family.

As per usual Leslie's thoughts as he climbed the platform were of how much his life absolutely sucked at that moment. He had gotten picked, beaten all the odds. His name was only in the reaping six times after all. Some had over seventy. Sure, he had taken a few tesserae, but still, he wasn't that likely to get picked. And, of course, he thought about his partner because it just so happened that he had a slight crush on her. How could he not? She was around all of the time what with being best friends with his twin. Plus she was really really pretty.

In the next district, during the subsequent reaping, a girl named Gretel de Ravin was called. Her family was fairly well-off. She was quite beautiful according to her schoolmates with intelligent green eyes, a heart-shaped face, long, thick lashes, and ruby red lips. Her stright, pointy nose gave her a very fierce look. She was well liked at sixteen and had a boyfriend who said he loved her all of the time. They had been together for about two years.

Her head held high, she walked onto the stage, though inside she was quaking. She looked to her boyfriend for support. She seriously needed some right then. What surprised her was when he looked away. He looked away from her! She needed him and he didn't even care. He had even glared at her coldly! Okay, now she wanted to cry.

Only adding to her problems was the name of the boy called next. Hessan Chiffon. He had been flirting with her endlessly for years. He liked her and had asked her out more time than she could count. He was a jerk and thought that every girl should just fall down at his feet, so she confused him and he liked that.

The boy was vain. There was no doubt about it. He obsessed over his hair every morning. It was a well-known fact. It was casually messy, but a bit too perfect, too styled. Also, he was a bit short for her taste. Her boyfriend was almost 6'1", even though she was only 5'2". That didn't mean she wanted a guy who was only 5'5" or 5'6". She didn't have to settle for less. She had standards.

Hessan grinned at Gretel. God she was fun to chase. She would have given in to him one day if not for these stupid games. Oh well. Maybe she would at least kiss him before she died. That would make everything better. He would still win though. He was totally confident in that.


End file.
